


In the Dark

by Demi_Fae



Series: Obikin Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anakin drugs Obi-Wan so he doesn't wake up during sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Drugs, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, he's not underage though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27968039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demi_Fae/pseuds/Demi_Fae
Summary: Anakin bit his lip as he considered the vial before him. It wasn’t very large and it wasn’t very small, perfectly average in its size, but the liquid inside was what truly mattered. It looked just like water and was tasteless and odorless as well, though it was infinitely more precious, even on Tatooine. The shopkeeper had had to assure him countless times that it was the real thing. Had even demonstrated a small amount on a lothcat when Anakin was still unsure, and it’d put it to sleep for a few minutes without any adverse effects. Finally convinced, Anakin had bought the bottle, but he was still unsure.Really, Anakin should just get it over with. Pouring a few drops into Obi-Wan’s tea would be nothing noticeable, even with its slight purple tint, and it would be done. In ten minutes Obi-Wan would be sleeping, and Anakin could have what he knew he'd needed for a long time.-Anakin drugs Obi-Wan and takes what he needs from his master.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Obikin Kinkmeme Prompt Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040745
Comments: 20
Kudos: 168
Collections: Obikin Kinkmeme





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> **Kinkmeme prompt:** Anakin, desperately wanting his master but very aware Obi-Wan would never cross that line (because attachment) uses the force or maybe a drug acquired from the dark sleazy depths of the city, puts his beloved master to sleep. And then promptly get his master hard and sits himself on Obi-Wan’s cock with the intention of leisurely enjoying his first time. 
> 
> But Obi-Wan is a sleep ~~walker~~ fucker, and none too gentle or kind about it.

Anakin bit his lip as he considered the vial before him. It wasn’t very large and it wasn’t very small, perfectly average in its size, but the liquid inside was what truly mattered. It looked just like water and was tasteless and odorless as well, though it was infinitely more precious, even on Tatooine. The shopkeeper had had to assure him countless times that it was the real thing. Had even demonstrated a small amount on a lothcat when Anakin was still unsure, and it’d put it to sleep for a few minutes without any adverse effects. Finally convinced, Anakin had bought the bottle, but-

He winced at the slight tang of blood on his tongue. But he was still unsure. He’d bought the vial, had double and triple and even quadruple checked that Obi-Wan wouldn’t be harmed, and all he had to do now was pour it into Obi-Wan’s tea. It was the easiest part but now he was hesitating. 

Anakin picked up the vial and held it over Obi-Wan’s tea set. He sometimes brought Obi-Wan tea before bed- not all the time, but enough that his master wouldn’t think anything of it when Anakin brought it to him. 

Really, Anakin should just get it over with. Pouring a few drops into Obi-Wan’s tea would be nothing noticeable, even with its slight purple tint, and it would be done. In ten minutes Obi-Wan would be sleeping, and Anakin could- Anakin could…

Anakin sighed frustratedly at himself. He’d gone through all of this trouble to get this vial, and now he was going to chicken out? He’d been so sure… Anakin set the vial back down where it was and ran a hand through his hair. Why? Why was he doing this? Did Anakin really want to do this- did he really need Obi-Wan that bad? 

Tha answer was yes. 

Anakin knew what he needed, had known for a while, even if he hadn’t wanted to admit it. Ever since he’d caught a glimpse of his master coming out of the shower, drops of water flowing down his body- towel slipping, falling just enough for Anakin to catch a glimpse of what hung between Obi-Wan’s legs- 

Anakin stifled a gasp as he clenched his hole. He wanted- no, needed- something in it now. Fingers weren’t enough to satisfy himself anymore, and the dildos he’d tried didn’t give him what he needed. Even the other padawans Anakin had ridden hadn’t been able to satisfy Anakin the way he’d needed, leaving a gaping black hole in his chest aching to be filled. 

Anakin muffled his whine with one of his hands while his other pressed against the front of his pants. His master had been embarrassed, turned bright red even as Anakin lied and said he hadn’t seen anything. Obi-Wan had been distracted enough that he hadn’t been able to tell that Anakin wasn’t telling the truth. Anakin was thankful for that at least- that, and that Obi-Wan kept their bond closed at night so as to not accidentally let dreams and unconscious thoughts slip through, and Anakin was free to touch himself without fear of Obi-Wan accidentally overhearing. 

Anakin reluctantly pulled his hands from the front of his leggings, grateful that his Jedi robes would be able to hide his erection. Nodding to himself he took a breath and forced hismelf to unscrew the lid of the vial and pour a few drops in. Enough to keep Obi-Wan asleep through the night, through anything Anakin would do to him, and awaken without any noticeable grogginess. Anakin waited a moment before gently stirring it in and picking up the tray. 

A few moments later and Anakin arrived at Obi-Wan’s door. He took a deep breath and let it out before lifting a hand to knock, then pushed it open. 

“I brought you some tea, Master.” 

“Anakin?” His master looked up to him. He was already undressed and in bed, not unusual for what time it was. He was propped up against the headboard, datapad in hand. Most likely reviewing old mission reports or maybe their new mission briefing, if they’d recieved one. Possibly even reading poetry, like Anakin knew Obi-Wan liked on occasion. Obi-Wan waved a hand to tell him to come in and Anakin did so, little steps carrying him across the room in no time at all. Anakin bit his lip as he let his gaze wander across his master’s bare chest, following the trail of hair down his navel. 

It wasn’t anything Anakin hadn’t seen before but it made him feel warm all the same. Quickly, Anakin tore his gaze away and set down the tea tray on Obi-Wan’s bed. He poured his master’s tea the way Obi-Wan had taught him to, and his master’s focused, heavy gaze on Anakin made him feel light-headed. It was a wonder he didn’t spill the pot setting it back down. 

“Thank you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he picked up the tea cup on the tray. It was the only one there- Anakin didn’t like tea, though he would try it on occasion, so that wasn’t out of the ordinary either. 

“You’re welcome, Master.” Anakin ducked his head as Obi-Wan’s eyes found him again. Obi-Wan hummed into his cup, taking another sip, and Anakin watched Obi-Wan’s Adam's apple bob as he drank more of the tea. 

“Is this a new blend?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly. Anakin almost fell out of his chair. Fear and pride filled his heart, equal in their strength and fighting against each other.  _ Could Obi-Wan taste the drug? That wasn’t supposed to be possible, tasteless and odorless, but Anakin wouldn’t put it past his master either. He would be able to detect it out of everyone Anakin knew.  _

“No?” Anakin almost asked nervously. At Obi-Wan’s raised eyebrow and pointed sip of the tea- which Anakin noticed was nearly gone, thankfully- Anakin rubbed the back of his neck. “I grabbed the same pre-prepared blend as always master, the ones on the left of the cupboard in the green containers-” 

“Oh, that must be it,” Obi-Wan mused. Anakin’s confusion must have shown on his face because he continued. “I was trying some new blends earlier, I must have put it in the wrong container. Nothing drastic, but more of this and a little less of that.” 

Obi-Wan poured himself another cup. “How were classes today, padawan?” 

Conversation continued on for a bit in much the same manner. Anakin shared his day and his never-ending, one-sided feud with one of the other senior padawans, much to Obi-Wan’s amusement. Obi-Wan drank a few more teacups through their conversations, Anakin noted. It appeared Obi-Wan had too, when he went to lift his cup only to realize that there was nothing left. 

He huffed a half-laugh, half-sigh at himself. Setting the cup back down on the tray he passed it to Anakin, who took it with only a small complaint. Obi-Wan ignored it with the grace of a man who’d heard it many times before as he pushed himself out from under the covers. “Thank you again, Anakin, for the tea, but it appears that once again I’ve drunk the entire pot.” 

“There’s a reason I only make half a pot anymore, master.” 

“Still, I’d like to go to the fresher before bed, I’d rather not wake up at dawn because my bladder has decided it’s had enough.” 

“Isn’t that when you wake up for meditation anyway? Not like it’ll be too much of a difference.” 

Obi-Wan laughed as he gestured for Anakin to leave his quarters before him. He headed toward the fresher with another small quip, leaving Anakin standing in the hall behind him, fingers white around the handles on the tray. Did he really just drug his master? The man who’d raised him? 

Anakin was ashamed to admit to himself that yes, he had, and he didn’t feel nearly as quilty about it as he should. Horrified, yes, vaguely, and ashamed, of course. But not guilty, and not regretful. 

Anakin forced himself to turn around on his heel back to the kitchen and begin washing the tea set, all of his focus on the ‘fresher. Before too long he heard the door open and Obi-Wan pad out to his room, calling out a thank you and goodnight to Anakin as he did. The door closed behind him and Anakin was left alone with his thoughts and the dishes. 

The dishes didn’t last long, however, washed clean three times over by the time Anakin set them down. He steadied himself with a breath as his vision went blurry, approaching Obi-Wan’s door. He couldn’t sense any movement behind it, though Anakin usually couldn’t. Breathing in again, Anakin knocked quietly and held his breath. 

_ One… Two… Three… Four… Five…  _ No response. 

“Master?” Anakin whispered as he knocked again. The sedative should have kicked in, but who knew how it would affect a force-sensitive’s system. It would knock them out all the same, but Anakin didn’t know if it would take longer to kick in or what. 

Taking his chances, Anakin let the door to Obi-Wan’s room open with a whoosh. He froze in the doorway, the light behind him casting a long shadow over Obi-Wan’s face. His  _ sleeping _ face, Anakin added. 

Though he knew how powerful the drug was, he knew Obi-Wan would be fast asleep, Anakin couldn’t help but stand there. He listened to Obi-Wan’s even breaths as Anakin closed his eyes. This was the point of no return, he knew. While technically Anakin could walk out at any point this night, he knew as soon as he stepped even one foot in, he wouldn’t be able to pull himself out. Did he really want to do this? 

_ Yes, _ he thought, and stepped in. The door closed behind him, leaving Anakin and Obi-Wan in the dark, feeble light shining through Obi-Wan’s blinds not enough to truly give light. They were both in the dark now, the quiet, peaceful dark. 

Anakin took another hesitant step forward and when nothing happened, another and another. A few more and he was standing before his master’s cot, where the man was sleeping peacefully. Anakin’s eyes had adjusted to the dark when he crossed the room, and now he could just make out Obi-Wan’s features. His lips and beard, hair and closed eyes. Oh how Anakin wished they were open, wished he could see Obi-Wan’s blue eyes as they widened when Anakin sucked his cock down his throat or sank down on it to the hilt, but- he would take what he could get. 

Anakin shrugged off his belt and overtunics, laying them down on the ground with as much care as he usually did. His boots and undertunics came next, then leggings and underwear, until Anakin was standing in Obi-Wan’s room completely in the nude. He ached with need, cock already dripping precome and ass dripping lube. He snuck two fingers in himself easily. Another joined it but before long Anakin almost dissapointedly removed his fingers, soon forgotten as he turned back to the bed and towards Obi-Wan. 

Slowly, with as much care as he could, Anakin peeled back the layers on Obi-Wan’s bed. His comforter and sheets gone, Obi-Wan shivered slightly. Anakin ran a finger down Obi-Wan’s arm, over his goosebumps, and was vaguely thankful that the man slept on his back so Anakin wouldn’t have to push him over. He pushed Obi-Wan’s bedding down to the bottom of the bed, out of the way. Then, carefully, he climbed up in front of it at Obi-Wan’s feet. 

Ever so slowly, Anakin crawled forward between Obi-Wan’s slightly splayed legs. He pushed them apart further so he could lay between them. Then Anakin reached out to grab the waistband of his sleep pants and slowly pull it down. He bit down on a whimper as Obi-Wan’s dick was revealed. _ It was so big, _ he realized. Anakin had known that it was larger than others, he’d caught that glimpse- but still that was only a glimpse. It hadn’t been clear, only a rough estimate, and Anakin hadn’t imagined this. 

He wanted it in him. Now. 

Anakin licked his lips as he considered spreading his legs around Obi-Wan’s hips, grinding back against his master’s dick and then guiding it into him, sinking down on its warmth. Anakin had prepared himself before the tea- three fingers, what he thought would be enough but now knew wouldn’t be. He should have gone for four, but Anakin would appreciate the burn too- feeling the stretch all the way down, being split open by his master. 

Anakin jerked back from where his hips had been inching up towards Obi-Wan’s. No- Anakin wanted to savor this night a little more. If this was going to be his only night for a while- he had more sedative in the vial, but wanted to use it sparingly- then he wanted to enjoy it. And more than that, this was going to be his first time with his master. He wanted to drink every moment in. 

Anakin knelt down between Obi-Wan’s legs and wrapped a light hand around the member. It twitched in his hand from the pressure and hardened as he cotinued to stroke Obi-Wan. A drop of precome beaded at the tip of Obi-Wan’s dick and Anakin wiped it off with his finger, sticking it in his mouth to taste. He moaned and his hips thrust forward again as he jerked Obi-Wan off faster, the older man moaning in his sleep under Anakin. 

Anakin couldn’t stop himself from leaning forward to lick at Obi-Wan’s tip, uncovered by his fist. The taste of his master in his mouth overwhelmed him until Anakin couldn’t think of anything other than needing more. He bobbed his head up and down off Obi-Wan’s cock, swallowing more and more the longer he stayed there. 

Tears sprung in Anakin’s eyes as he forced himself down further than he should have. He still wasn’t all the way down- his hand was based at the tip, and while they were fairly close already, it wasn’t at the root. He gagged around Obi-Wan- and froze when his master groaned and shallowly thrust up. Anakin tried to stay still and not choke again, but it was impossible with his master moving like that. 

Obi-Wan twitched in his mouth, clearly from the feeling of Anakin tight around his dick. A few more swallows and Anakin would be able to taste his master’s release, would know what it felt like to hold it in his mouth and swallow it. But- 

Anakin brought his mouth off of Obi-Wan. He wanted to ride Obi-Wan, that had been his entire goal. Having Obi-Wan come inside of Anakin would claim him more thoroughly than anything else. 

Anakin bit his hand as his other snuck to his hole and fingered it again. He was a little tighter than he was earlier. Not enough to matter, especially fingering himself again, but Anakin was desperate to have the feeling of Obi-Wan in him. So he rushed ahead without thinking and clambered up to straddle Obi-Wan’s bare chest. He was glad his master slept without a shirt at least, that would be harder to pull off. Anakin shifted until he was comfortable with Obi-Wan pressed between his cheeks. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin whimpered in unison as the tip of Obi-Wan’s cock brushed over Anakin’s hole. He shifted up slightly, just enough to be able to guide Obi-Wan into him. Slowly, ever so slowly, Anakin sank down on Obi-Wan’s dick. Pleasure and pain mixed and little whimpers escaped his mouth as he was filled more than he’d ever been before. With Obi-Wan under and in him, signature around him… It was like nothing he’d ever imagined. Anakin let himself bask in the utter perfection he could feel in every pore of his body, then rolled his hips. 

Anakin’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he moaned into the air. “Obi-Wan,” he spoke quietly, though even that felt far too loud. Everything about this felt like Anakin’s perfect dreams but also like one wrong word could shatter it into his worst nightmare. Anakin stuck his own fingers inside his mouth to suck on them and muffle his noises as he kept grinding Obi-Wan into him. 

Obi-Wan filled him so perfectly, on the edge of too much, just like Anakin knew he would. There weren’t any words to describe it, only that Anakin felt like he’d always had a piece of him missing until now. Anakin would be happy to do this all night, except, it was rapidly becoming  _ notenough.  _

Anakin lifted his hips, just a little, and brought them back down. The relief he felt at the slide brought ice to the fire in his veins, water that Anakin was still careful with years after being away from Tatooine. Anakin did it again, lifting up further every time, until only Obi-Wan’s tip rested in him and he took him to the hilt. Anakin was well and truly riding his master in minutes, bouncing up and down with all the strength that he had. Ever once in a while Obi-Wan would shift and groan, fucking up into Anakin and making stars appear behind his eyelids. 

Anakin’s thighs shook. He could feel how tired they were getting, how weak they already were, but he could also feel how close he was. He wasn’t sure about Obi-Wan, but well, Anakin was young and they had hours to go. He could go a few more rounds to make Obi-Wan come in him. Anakin wrapped the hand not in his mouth, the one he’d braced himself against Obi-Wan’s chest with, around his own cock. 

It was harder to balance like this and Anakin had to concentrate in order to not fall over. His legs burned and his abs were tense so he could keep riding Obi-Wan and jerk off at the same time, chasing his orgasm. Anakin threw his head back when he felt like he was close, so close and came into his hand and on Obi-Wan’s chest. Wildfire spread through his veins and warmed him up and Anakin barely caught himself with his hands back on Obi-Wan’s chest, spreading Anakin’s come over his skin. 

Even though Anakin had just come, he felt hot again at the sight of his spend decorating his master’s body. He widened his fingers to spread it more and went a little lightheaded. Obi-Wan coming in Anakin, marking him, had always been the goal, but Anakin hadn’t thought about marking Obi-Wan in the same way. 

With Obi-Wan still inside of him, Anakin brought his face down to Obi-Wan’s chest. He could hear Obi-Wan’s heartbeat like this, loud and clear in his ears. He could also feel his spend between their bodies, turning uncomfortable. Obi-Wan wasn’t awake to feel it but Anakin was, and he didn’t like it. Either he’d have to deal with it, wipe it up with his tunics or something, or leave it there. 

As Anakin was deciding, he could feel Obi-Wan shift underneath him again. He buried his head in Obi-Wan’s shoulder and flicked his tongue out to taste his master’s salty skin and a little of Anakin himself. Anakin wanted to lick more skin and so he did, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to suck and leave marks, bite so hard the skin would eventually scar. He couldn’t, though, that would be far too dangerous. So Anakin tried to content himself with what he could get and tasted Obi-Wan’s skin until the man settled again. Except-

Anakin frowned. Obi-Wan wasn’t settling. He wasn’t waking up- though a thrill shot down Anakin’s spine at Obi-Wan waking up to his padawan sitting on his dick, taking it so well, imagining him rewarding Anakin with a hard fuck even though Anakin knew that wasn’t the reaction he’d have. No, he’d throw Anakin out of his rooms and maybe end their padawanship, possibly even going so far as to have Anakin thrown out of the Order. 

Before Anakin could start to panic, he forcibly turned his thoughts back to Obi-Wan-in-the-present rather than maybe-Obi-Wan-in-the-future. No, he wasn’t waking up, but his face was flushed and he was panting for air.  _ Was he…? _

Anakin grinned as Obi-Wan thrust up again. He was! His master was having a wet dream. Anakin wanted to know what it was of, his dick hardening again as he thought more. There was only the slightest possibility the dream was of him, but even that chance had him excited. He rolled his own hips back just to hear Obi-Wan gasp wetly and moaned against his skin. Too caught up in the feeling of Obi-Wan sliding in and out of him and his own curiosity, Anakin didn’t pay attention to his master’s muscles tensing.

Still fully asleep, Obi-Wan rolled over onto his side. Anakin let out a squeal as his side hit Obi-Wan’s mattress, his head just barely avoiding hitting the wall. Nothing about this was comfortable right now- his nose trapped in Obi-Wan’s neck, between his head and the bed, and Anakin’s leg held under Obi-Wan’s body. He was about to roll over when Obi-Wan’s arm, now over Anakin’s torso, tightened, and the man thrust again. It wasn’t any harder than he’d been doing before but Anakin melted into the sensation. It was a completely different feeling than riding Obi-Wan, and if he closed his eyes, Anakin could even imagine that Obi-Wan wanted this as much as Anakin did. 

With a little maneouvering and more than a little usage of the Force, Anakin rolled them over until Obi-Wan’s body was above Anakin’s. His head was out from Obi-Wan’s shoulder as well, this time, Obi-Wan’s face was buried in Anakin’s neck. Anakin would have never guessed that Obi-Wan was one to gnaw in his sleep, but Anakin’s neck was a testament to the fact. Obi-Wan’s chewing was bound to turn Anakin’s entire shoulder purple and sore for days, but- Anakin wasn’t exactly complaining. It was another sign of his master claiming him, after all. 

Their new position didn’t give Anakin nearly as much control over the situation as before, pinned under his master’s weight as he was. He hugged Obi-Wan tighter as he forced himself down on Obi-Wan’s cock as far as he could go, which wasn’t very far at all. He’d have to move Obi-Wan if Anakin wanted anything more than he was getting, but the man was still mainly grinding into him. Tears stung Anakin’s eyes as he wanted more, more,  _ more _ than what he was given. 

“C’mon, master,” he groaned quietly. His hard cock was trapped between their bodies, smearing precome into the mess of come already there with every movement. He brought his legs out to the side and wrapped them around Obi-Wan’s to push him harder into Anakin when he could. With Anakin rocking his torso and using his legs, he could at least feel like there was a little more actual fucking happening. 

“Yesss,” he gapsed and arched his back when Obi-Wan accidentally grazed Anakin’s prostate. Obi-Wan made a small noise and bit down on Anakin’s neck hard enough to draw blood, thrusting slightly harder into Anakin. Anakin’s neck twinged with pain but that only added to his mounting orgasm. He hoped it would scar though he knew it wasn’t that deep. “Yes- Master-” 

Anakin didn’t know if it was something with the drug in a Force-sensitive individual or Obi-Wan’s subconcious mind translating everything into his master’s wet dream, but when Anakin said that, Obi-Wan kept thrusting harder into him. Not slow grinds anymore, and though they weren’t at the rail-Anakin-out-of-his-mind stage yet, it was a lot harder than Anakin would have thought for Obi-Wan being asleep. 

“Ah- ah-” Anakin bit into his hand to hide the sounds of his moans. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn’t wake up for the rest of the night no matter what he did, but he couldn’t help it. He felt dirty betraying Obi-Wan like this, using him without his permission, but at the same time it felt like liquid ambrosia running through him. He lost track of time, just letting himself drift off into the motions of his and Obi-Wan’s hips. 

Obi-Wan’s thrusting grew harder and harder, almost driven along by Anakin’s silent pleas. Anakin had to be careful not to scratch up Obi-Wan’s back but that was almost harder to do than to keep himself muffled. Vaguely he wondered how Obi-Wan hadn’t woken up, but Anakin found that he couldn’t care less when Obi-Wan was pounding into him like this. The tears that had stung his eyes earlier now dripped down his face, though for a completely different reason than before. 

Anakin wanted to moan, to scream his master’s name as he was claimed. He wanted Obi-Wan to fuck him while they were both wide awake, or even in a reversal of the situation they were in now- with Anakin asleep and unable to wake, and Obi-Wan thrusting into him hard enough that Anakin wouldn’t be able to walk the next morning. 

_ The way Obi-Wan was going now, that last part might be true, _ Anakin thought to himself. He cried harder and clutched onto Obi-Wan’s broad shoulders as the man continuously and without knowing it brought his padawan closer to orgasming. 

After a little bit, Obi-Wan’s hips seemed stutter more than they already were. There wasn’t any steady pace before this, what with Obi-Wan being asleep, but this was even more infrequent than before. 

A few more thrusts with Anakin pulling at Obi-Wan’s hair, and the man was gone. Anakin hugged his master to his chest as he once again bit into Anakin’s neck and let out a long groan. Anakin froze as his master came, filling him like no one had before. Even the other warm bodies Anakin fell into bed with hadn’t come in his ass like this, Anakin wouldn’t let them. His mouth, sure, but never in his hole- that was only ever for Obi-Wan. The feeling was completely new and absolutely thrilling, and it tipped Anakin over the edge again as well. 

He came with a high, muffled moan into the dark. Anakin went limp with Obi-Wan covering him, still gnawing on his shoulder. Panting into the night air Anakin wished he could just fall asleep right here in his master’s arms, something that hadn’t happened in years. 

He couldn’t stay, though, if Anakin did every one of his worst fears would come true. His master would- send him away, wouldn’t be his master ever again. Even if Anakin waited until he was knighted, he knew nothing would change. Obi-Wan would never indulge in the secret relationship Anakin craved, as it was an attachment, and he’d certainly never form a physical one with his former padawan. If Anakin told him about his attraction… he didn’t know if Obi-Wan would ever look at him again. 

Anakin couldn’t take that chance. 

Anakin carefully rolled them back over, so Obi-Wan was on his back and Anakin was on top like before. The sticky, drying come on both of their stomachs was starting to itch so without moving off of Obi-Wan’s softened cock, Anakin summoned his inner tunics to wipe them both off. He was going to throw these in the wash anyway, so what did it matter if they were dirtied? 

Anakin took his time cleaning them both off, not wanting to leave. The longer Anakin spent in Obi-Wan’s rooms the less he wanted to leave, but the chances of Obi-Wan waking up only grew. He wouldn’t for a few more hours, but… In those hours Anakin could convince himself to fall asleep by his master’s side. He couldn’t stay, he knew exactly what would happen. 

Even still, he drew out cleaning them off as much as he was able. After his tunics were thoroughly soiled Anakin also grabbed the wet wipes and cleared off any remaining traces of semen. When he couldn’t stall any longer Anakin lifted himself off Obi-Wan with a wince, clenching his hole to keep as much of Obi-Wan’s come in him as he was able to. He licked up his master’s cock to clean it rather than use one of the rags, then unhappily redressed him. 

Anakin pulled up his covers over his master before gathering his things. He double, then triple checked that everything was just as he’d found it before forcing his hand to open the door. Come dribbled down his leg despite Anakin’s best efforts, and he was already starting to feel cold and needy once again as he walked to his rooms. 

His mind replayed the scant hours he’d spent with Obi-Wan, everything and nothing like what he’d imagined. Anakin knew that with the smallest taste he’d already become addicted, to his master’s touch and scent and cock, and he’d only ever want more and more until it consumed him. 

Well then. He always had the rest of the vial. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Anakin got an ass infection for keeping Obi-Wan's semen inside him with a plug for days on end-
> 
> You can yell at me on tumblr at [rynae-reblogs](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rynae-reblogs)


End file.
